Romance of a Lifetime
Romance of a Lifetime is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on May 2, 2016. It is the one hundred-and-third episode overall. Synopsis Harley and Joker decide that with all the villains in the Max Prison, it's time to break them out. However, while they're there, Harley finds Two-Face and regains her mind she lost over a year ago. Plot Joker realizes he is now the only supervillain left in Gotham. He communicates with Harley via a device she smuggled into the prison. He reveals it is finally time to break everyone out. Joker prepares himself, along with the revelation that he stole a fighter jet. He flies the jet to the Max Prison where he kills and steals the clothes of a guard. Joker, posing as an agent, manages to get up to Hall H, where all of the classified "supervillains" are. The first five cells hold Riddler, Harley, Two-Face, James, and Killer Croc, while another section of the hall holds Tetch, Man-Bat, Medusa, and Bane. Joker sets the first five free but before they can even get into the next section they are attacked. Stephanie and Tim decide to go to Malibu for their honeymoon while Bruce is honored when he is asked by Tim to be his Best Man, while Diana feels left out when Stephanie chooses Barbara and Maggie to be her bridesmaids and Kate to be her Maid of Honor. Tim reveals he wants Damien and Barry to be his Best Men, behind Bruce. Diana agrees to be the bodyguard and the lookout. Iris decides to take pity on Diana and hire her as her wedding planner. Bruce learns that the Max Prison is under attack and gets everybody to suit up, excluding Stephanie and Tim to protect them for their wedding. Maggie, Ryder, and Allen also follow the heroes. Joker and Harley take out all of the guards as a fight breaks out between Joker and Two-Face about Harley. Two-Face kisses her, returning all her memories that she lost when Joker mind-controlled her into loving him. Harley turns against Joker after over a year of abuse. However, before they can resolve it and get the other villains, Batman, Wonder Woman, Red Robin, Flash, and the cops arrive. Joker sets off a smoke bomb and escapes with Harley. Two-Face, James, Croc, and Riddler are returned to their cells while a manhunt for Joker and Harley begins. Joker takes Harley back to the hideout where he locks her up. At the mansion, Jimmy apologizes to Lois for ever bringing anything up about their feelings, but she accepts it and they have sex. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Candice Patton as Iris West Trivia *This episode achieved 13.71 million U.S. live viewers. * All main cast members appear in this episode. Also, Andrew Stewart-Jones returns after a five episode absence, last appearing in Worries. *This episode received mixed-to-positive reviews. It scored 55% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 60 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Candice Patton as Iris West *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.